


Resolute

by munarei



Series: Fate / Tales AU [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: :D, A Fate Stay Night AU, M/M, fate is like my favorite series sobs next to tales, i hope people enjoy ;_;, more pairs to be added as they come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Just gettin’ this out of the way…but you’re my master, aren’t you?” the servant finally asks with a laugh, straightening, “The name’s Assassin. You?”</p><p>The young master starts and nods his head. “My name is Flynn. Flynn Scifo. It’s nice to meet you, Assassin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolute

**Author's Note:**

> It is not only the living who are killed in war. - Isaac Asimov

Anxiety.

His hands shake with it as he clenches his fists then unclenches them, staring at the relic in his hands. A golden bracelet, inlaid with two red ruby gem like stones…his mother had passed it onto him when it was for certain that he would be fighting in his father’s place.                             

 _Now’s not the time to be scared._ He thought to himself then looked up at the time. It was nearing 2AM and from what intel he gathered from his family’s retainers, the other servants were being summoned meaning that the hidden war would begin shortly.

He spent his entire life preparing to fight for a chance to wish upon Origin, an omnipotent wishing spirit capable of granting both Master and heroic Spirit a wish, no matter what it might be. Mages fought long and hard to be able to open the rift and obtain the chance to speak with Origin but it had been a long and bloody path, leading to the rift’s 7th appearance and the time for the 7th Holy War to begin.

It wasn’t just the wish that tantalized people, it was that where Origin resided was where all of the mana in the world traced back to, the ‘origin’ of magic, hence the spirit’s name being Origin itself. After all, the closer one got to the source of mana – to the source of all magic, the popular theory was that the pure truth and power of the world could be obtained.

It was a cliché reason certainly, but the young man sitting on his bed studying his relic to summon the hero to fight with him was determined to win it for his father and for his mother who died before the war could even begin.

Taking the bracelet, the young man gets off his bed and walks down the stairs, all the way towards the wooden door leading the basement. Pulling out a silver key, he unlocks it and steps inside the room, stuffed with magical tomes and research notes. The stone walls keep the room nice and chilled, as he looks at the clock then nods his head. “Right,” he says to himself, “It’s time.”

However sure his movements feel however, he also feels that pressing anxiety on his shoulders. He wouldn’t fail his father and mother. Under his family crest and name, he would not fail!

Every single fiber in his body thrums deep inside him as he starts to stack books up on the side, leaving them in neat piles to reveal a deeply etched in magical circle on the floor. He stares at them for a moment then holds out his hand, closing his eyes.

Like clockwork, the incantation that he had beaten into his heart and mind since he was a child rises up to his lips, the magical circle flowing red then blue and finally, as though the colors matched and fused together to make a dark purple. That was encouraging.

The young man shakes his head, forcing himself to continue and not get further distracted. “I make my oath here. I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven,” he says in a firm tone, “that I shall defeat all evil in the world.”

Just a little bit more…The magic is clear to see and the golden bracelet, had the young man open his eyes and looked in front of him, starts to glow.

“Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words, come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!”

The purple magic responds to him and the young man opens his eyes to see the sign of a Master on his hands, the Command Seals.

“…” He looks down to see a figure of another young man, clad in black and purple look up to him, steel gray eyes meeting his own. The master finds himself dumbstruck at how…well. Everything. The Servant’s long dark purple hair, the way that everything about him screams that he’s a fighter through the through…

“…Just gettin’ this out of the way…but you’re my master, aren’t you?” the servant finally asks with a laugh, straightening, “The name’s Assassin. You?”

The young master starts and nods his head. “My name is Flynn. Flynn Scifo. It’s nice to meet you, Assassin.”

When he touches Assassin’s hand to shake his hand, a flash of a memory runs through him. He remembers a name of a person on his lips, a spike of happiness on seeing a certain person and twin blades that seemed to fight side by side with each other.

He lets go, startled as Assassin’s smile never fades, reaching out and re-gripping his hand, shaking it. “Glad to be workin’ with ya Flynn.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Fate Stay night AU with my favorite tales! :D I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I'll be adding art in too, done by my bestie Mana. :3
> 
> (Note: This chapter was originally written for Fluri Month 2016)


End file.
